


Batman: The Knightless Day - Series Primer

by SilverHalos88



Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman References, Guide, New series, Other, Primer, Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88
Summary: This is just a quick explanation for what this series is and how it came about. The idea is to give a bit of context for those who are curious as to what is going on with this series. No spoilers, and you don't have to read this to understand the series, but it might help?
Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212179
Kudos: 1





	Batman: The Knightless Day - Series Primer

“In times of crisis and doubt, people have always looked to heroes to guide them. They give us hope and strength, offer us a place of safety in a world that often seems as if it has gone insane. But what if that desire for a saviour was in itself a threat? What if in trying to find the light, you only ended up deeper in the dark? As conspiracy clashes with reality and ‘The Futurists’ begin to make their final move, the world of the Dark Knight will come to realise only one thing is certain: truth is fragile thing, and sometimes it might be best to leave the lies alone…”

So this is a series I wrote a while back, after I completed my first trilogy of books (the Status Update series for anyone interested). I originally posted it over on my tumblr, but that was kind of a poor idea on my part due to how many parts this turned into, so I figured it was due a repost over on here. Fingers crossed it goes down a bit better.  
Anyways, a bit of context. After finishing my book series I was looking for a bit of a refresh, something to keep me busy but also provide a chance to experiment a bit. I choose Batman because at the time, my friend and I were really into the comics and were often talking about them. I also decided to set myself some rules. Each part was to be about either a page in length or a thousands words, and to focus as sharply as I could on establishing a strong scene or moment, something that worked especially well to emphasis a single aspect, whether it be highlighting an element of a character or a connection to the wider plot. The series is primarily told via short stories that are separated into two parts, which I'll translate on here into chapters.  
Really these stories were creative character studies more than anything else, but I still managed to wind in a bit of an overarching story that, as usual with my work, ended up taking on a life of its own at some point in the series, and ended up becoming the main focus later on as the parts continued. Quick side note here, I’m not a hundred percent on the teaser/blurb thing above, but I think it works well enough to capture the spirit of the story.

As for the story itself? Well I actually think it’s a pretty cool idea, and something that to the best of my knowledge, hasn’t been done in the actual DC Batman canon. Without giving any spoilers, it offers up a view of the Batman mythos that is totally out of the unexpected, and one that I think could offer up some fascinating stories. I guess you could say its inspired a lot by the politics of recent years, as well as coverage of certain high profile individuals, but mostly this story just comes from an interesting idea I had and and wanted to explore because it was too much fun to ignore. But hey, I would say that, I wrote it. Hopefully it’ll be an enjoyable to read as it was to write, and who knows? Might even give this some more attention at some point. Having looked at this again, I also now have a great idea for a similar spin on Superman… 

But yeah, check it out :D


End file.
